


。

by ccccolorfullll



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccccolorfullll/pseuds/ccccolorfullll
Kudos: 4





	。

约二十六、七岁，男性，beta，气味稀薄，皮肤淡亮蜜色，声嗓质感凉爽且跃幅较大，手臂肌群漂亮有力，一般通过水平帅哥。帅哥手持托盘向他微笑，脸颊左右两只酒窝半深不浅，盛满恶狠狠意味，先生，这里是酒吧，不是您家o的怀里。帅哥说。要我给您搞点药看看么？不然整片儿的人都得让您给熏倒……那声音听进他耳朵里就含含糊糊了，他真就还弄不明白自己正在何时何地，只知道身躯疲惫，精神抽痛，考虑考虑该回家吧？颤颤巍巍他伸出手就说麻烦您……拉我一把，我站不稳了。那beta听了搁下盘儿把他扶起来。beta帅哥身上比他本人那把性冷淡的嗓音还凉爽，他把脸往那脖子边儿一贴，了不得，马上他就清醒了，并且明白他作为一名该死的alpha就这么样手足无措卷入情潮——打分化以来他最烦这个，恨不得把块儿小小嚣张腺体狠着胆割了去，抛在鞋底里猛踩才甘心。庞大柔软沙发本已将他完全吃入了，使他犹坠云里雾里，若不是被本能折磨至耐心殆尽，他更愿意在这儿先好睡上一晚。几个人仿佛在非常远的处所喊他的名字，说某某人你要回去啦……？又见waiter帅哥挽着他的腰，齐齐哄笑起来，搅得包间里越发浑闷不已，说你味儿可真重啊！旁边那位受得住么？……他朝那头随便笑了一下，没说话，任beta先生扛着他出去歇口气。蝴蝶似从门隙里挤涌出来的话音浊味咔嗒一下子封锁回去了。他思想一软，宽阔肩膊就伏倒在那先生胸膛上，beta轻轻啧一声，没奈何只得搂着他，低声问他是否能自己回家去，他合着眼睛摇头，全身不适，生出寒战，两只手摇摇晃晃不知该往哪里放，父亲时笑他说没见过这么出息的alpha，发起情来比谁都弱，气味倒是凶得不行，不然早让哪家omega给逮着吃了。情热中的alpha或会筑巢，他没有伴侣，总问母亲要一床旧毛毯，埋头窝进去，藏一会儿就心安缓和了。唉……他想起这些事情，长长地叹过去一声，喝了酒他讲话行动活泛了很多，脸也不绷着了，身旁beta的气味淡得像水，这也很让他受安抚，感到处在几乎不被威胁的境地里，干脆孟浪起来，两只长手臂虚虚把beta背脊环起，请求说：抱歉，先生，今晚冒犯您了。如您所见，我还没法自己走动，所以请您站着让我这么抱上一会儿，一会儿就好了。  
——真能行？beta扬着眉毛瞧他，神色不恼人，反很温柔。又说，到我家里去吗，孩子睡了，不闹。你陪我一晚上行吗？我挺钟意你的(一面说着beta冲他上上下下打量了好几眼。)……顺道替你解解发情热？——这一串话听在他耳朵里跟蚊子胡乱的嗡嗡声没什么两样，他也不知道自己含含糊糊的是点头了还是摇头了，等感觉身上有点儿劲了，能睁开眼睛来了的时候，beta先生已经被他扯开洁白的衣领子来，轻轻地压在床上了。

beta先生半年青，举止礼貌又干净，眼睛底下的脸颊皮肤都染着粉红色，好像是已经动情起来有一小会儿了，手指扒拉着温暖柔软被单，侧着漂亮的脸让他亲。他有那么一瞬间觉得自己干了混蛋事，眨眨眼睛才想起来是beta先生先来邀请他的，人这会儿还哼哼着把手臂环上他的肩膀，嘴唇蹭着他淌汗的下巴，向他讨要几个烫热的亲吻。他没遇见过这种场面，信息素压不住，放闸似的冲了出来，害beta先生捂着半张脸连连打喷嚏，一双眼睛都冒泪花，半睁开来时，像蒙着雾。他没法儿把火压下去了，一只手捧着beta先生的脸就亲，beta先生把他另一只手捉住，扣在床上，五只漂亮的手指滑进他指缝里去，他趁机就把人逮紧了，两个人早起了反应的东西乱七八糟蹭在一起，弄得被他压着的beta先生挣动，前面隔着布料吐出水来，他抵在人耳朵边笑了一下，说：别动，别不好意思。我也硬了……再多蹭蹭？……那头压着没出什么声，慢慢才憋出一句知道。声线虽然乍听着还是冷淡，尾调都却添了点儿不知道叹息还是喘息，听得他心笙就动摇了，更别提beta先生往后可能是忘了要矜持，嘴唇张开一半就开始嗯嗯，又轻又哑的，又要应付他四处瞎摸，精瘦的腰都抬了起来，手臂抱着他根本不肯松开，没一会儿就蹭着他射了。他偷偷看了好几眼，觉得beta先生舒服得闭着眼睛的样子很性感，想看多些，马上将beta先生的衬衣由上到下扣子全解开，露出一副很好看的身体来，骨架不大不小，肌肉匀称，看得出来是常在练，胸膛正轻微起伏着。他无师自通地就往那儿亲。Beta先生唔了一声，由他去亲，他不仅亲，还轻轻舔了舔，粗颗粒的舌面抵着尖儿抚弄，beta先生仰起曲线流畅的脖子，喉结不住地颤动，才刚射过一回，硬生生又让他诱出感觉来了。沉甸甸alpha信息素几近使他感到窒息。凉，啸动，波澜翻伏，云团般的冷气。好像半化开的雪水。任他是个beta，对信息素不敏感，也难以面对这样过载的浓度，生出身为正被捕猎的omega的错觉来，beta先生眯着眼动了动，好一会也不清醒，嘴唇翕合着咬出来两个字，混着一串儿的吐息：舒服……又问：不进来么？睡了我的床，总该你伺候伺候我。今天事太多，折腾累了，不然我也能考虑考虑当一。你看怎么……啊……行了……假如你担心的是润滑问题，我洗澡那时候就解决完了……宝贝儿。这声儿喊得他都愣了，偏过头来望着整个儿陷在床里的beta，看见人轻轻笑起来的眼睛，两条眉发毫不设防地展开着，脸颊上一双酒窝不再含有恶狠狠调弄意味，这副神情就是他亲手造出来的，那主人年青漂亮的身体还在他掌心下发热、活泼、轻微战抖，使他几乎能嗅到一股攀紧了他全身的、乐于接受快乐的缠绵情绪。等埋进beta先生身体里以后，他的神经全然已经松懈了，只剩下浑身肌肉紧绷着，听着beta先生的指挥该往哪儿顶就往哪儿。Beta先生真是非常可爱，可爱非常，这时候倒不含蓄也不冷淡，一路的呻吟差点儿要了他半条命，看着beta先生舒服他也舒服，随便顶顶都能叫他小腹发酸发软，beta先生先是又让他欺负射一回，累了，隔壁房间里小孩下床上厕所，喊了一声爸你回来没回？硬是又把人吓清醒了。Beta先生很不好意思地朝他笑笑，合起来的眼梢还染着湿润的粉红色，说：诶。回来了。你快睡去吧，我明天睡晚点儿……不、不用喊了。……说一句他就往深了狠操beta先生一回，到后来beta先生干脆不说了，搂着他只是小声喘息，身体里使坏似的咬了他一下，一圈儿又湿又紧又软，他深吸了一口气，没奈何，忍不住把压着的信息素一通泄了出来，beta先生被他逼着一下子满潮了，满床都是浓郁清爽的雪气，他闷闷地嗯了一声，用额头去蹭beta先生的耳朵轮廓，beta先生凑过来赏了他一个吻，说等你睡醒留个号码好么？……最后他射在beta先生温暖的身体里。并且终于想起来他自己姓甚名谁。然后也昏昏沉沉睡去。Beta先生理所当然让他搂着困在怀里……


End file.
